


Everywhere You Go

by GoringWriting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Julian has to go shopping for fall decorations but he may just end up with an early Christmas gift.





	Everywhere You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taakoshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/gifts).



_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_   
_Everywhere you go_   
_Take a look in the five and ten glistening once again_   
_With candy canes and silver lanes aglow_

“Oh for goodness sakes, it is only November first, why are they already playing Christmas music?” Julian mumbles to Barry as they walk through the store looking for little fall leaf decorations for the annual children’s hospital Thanksgiving dinner party. This year the CCFD was in charge of cooking and the CCPD was in charge of the decorations and Singh had put Julian in charge of buying the decorations and Barry had volunteered because he loves seeing the looks on the kid’s faces, especially this year when the Flash comes for a visit.

“Because most people don’t really decorate for Thanksgiving, or if they do they make handmade decorations or use old family decorations,” Barry says shrugging.

“So, what you mean is that it’s a game of profits,” Julian says and Barry pouts.

“I mean, you could put it like that,” Barry says as they head into the seasonal aisle.

“Cisquito, I do not understand why you are, one, purchasing more Christmas decorations when there is already a whole closet full at the Lab and two, buying said unnecessary decorations in November when you still haven’t taken down the Halloween decorations,” they hear a male voice say as they turn the corner and find Cisco talking to a man that Julian had seen around Star Labs the times he was there, usually on his way out the door.

“Cisco? Hartley what are you doing here?” Barry asks walking up to the two men so he can give Cisco a quick kiss, and Julian has no choice but to follow. Once he’s closer he can see that the mystery man, Hartley...Barry had called him Hartley...is actually quite attractive. Julian’s used to only seeing his backside, and as attractive as that is, his face is even better.

“Julian Albert,” Julian says holding out his hand to him.

“Hartley Rathaway,” Hartley says and Julian smiles.

“So, something tells me you’d rather be anywhere than here,” Julian says and Hartley smiles.

“Yes, Cisco has a certain way about him when he gets around Holiday decorations,” Hartley says smirking.

“Like a kid in a candy store,” Julian says and Hartley smiles.

“I’ve seen Cisco in a candy store, it’s much worse than this,” Hartley says.

“So, do you work at Star Labs too?” Julian asks watching Barry and Cisco trail off down the aisle of Christmas decorations distractedly and holding hands.

“I used to, now I’m a consultant. I actually live with the Rogues,” Hartley says and he seems to be watching for Julian’s face. Julian assumes Hartley is expecting to find judgement of contempt.

“If you’re expecting me to judge you, we’ll be here a while,” Julian says and Hartley smiles softly.

“Should we catch up to Barry and Cisco?” Hatley asks seeing that they’ve somehow made it all the way to the Santa hats.

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?_   
_Father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_   
_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_   
_Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

“Bloody hell! Even more Christmas music! I think I should just leave, no place seems to have what I need anyway, not with all this Christmas stuff!” Julian huffs.

“What are you looking for exactly?” Hartley asks.

“Leaves, decorative turkeys, anything Thanksgiving related,” Julian says and Hartley smirks.

“I have an idea, but we’ll need twizzlers,” Hartley says heading over to the candy aisle.

“What kind of idea?” Julian asks as he finds his arms full of twizzler packages and...construction paper?

“Trust me,” Hartley says grinning widely before taking him up to pay. Before they leave Julian tells Barry that he’s heading off with Hartley and that he hopes Cisco finds the decorations he’s looking for.

“So, are you going to tell me where we’re heading?” Julian asks as Hartley leads him into a pretty unassuming looking house. Hartley quickly pokes his head in and listens for a few seconds before yanking Julian inside and leading up the stairs.

“Ground rules. You never saw this place, you never saw the people you’re about to see, and you saw nothing on any tables,” Hartley says seriously.

“I solemnly swear,” Julian says.

“Take this seriously,” Hartley says.

“I am, do you want me to sign a blood oath or something?” Julian asks.

“I could get into a lot of trouble for this,” Hartley says.

“Then why are you doing it?”

“Because I want to help you,” Hartley says and Julian can’t thinking or a witty reply to that.

“I promise that I am seeing nothing,” Julian says as they stop outside a door on the second landing.

“James? Axel? Can I come in?” Hartley asks knocking and the door flies open and a thin...man? Teen? Julian isn’t entirely sure but he doesn’t think any of the Rogues are teens so he’s going with man, launches himself into Hartley’s arms and kisses his cheek and Julian can’t help but feel jealous that Hartley has a boyfriend.

“Hey Axel, I need a favor from you and James,” Hartley says as Axel drags him into the room and Julian follows silently. The bedroom they’re in is a mess and the bunkbeds in the corner are covered in gutted toys.

“What favor? And who is he?” An older looking man says from the workbench in the other corner.

“James and Axel, this is Julian. The Favor is, I need some turkey and leaf cutouts,” Hartley says and Julian notices that there are already construction paper crafts scattered around the room.

“We don’t do anything for free Piper, even for you,” Axel says and Hartley pulls out half the bags of twizzlers.

“Half now, half after,” Hartley says and the two grin and grab their payment and the construction paper.

“Come by tomorrow at noon,” James says and Hartley smiles and leads Julian out of the house.

“Was…was I just in the home of the Rogues?” Julian asks.

“Remember, this never happened,” Hartley says and they begin walking down the street.

“Thanks, for doing that. You’re boyfriend probably won’t be happy with you hanging out with another man,” Julian says and Hartley’s eyes go owlishly wide.

“Who? Axel? He kisses everyone. He’s touch starved so we humor him,” Hartley says and Julian perks up a little.

“So, no boyfriend?” Julian asks.

“If you are working up to asking me out, my answer is yes,” Hartley says and Julian smiles.

“How about tonight?”

“Perfect.”

XXXXXX

“Wait, Cisco what?” Julian asks taking a sip from his tea.

“Last Christmas Cisco gets drunk beyond words and decides to call Barry at Twelve AM. Now Barry and I are working on some plan to stop a Meta, anyway the phone is on speaker and out of nowhere he begins belting out All I Want For Christmas Is You. Barry turned almost as red as his suit and that’s how they eventually got together,” Hartley says and Julian almost chokes on his tea.

“What I want to know is how Cisco got so drunk. I’ve seen him drink a beer once in the the time I’ve known him,” Julian says.

“I may or may not have taken him to a bar and got him drunk and took him home and put the song on replay in his apartment with as many mentions of Barry as I could,” Hartley says smirking.

“Devious little thing, I like it,” Julian says.

“I am a very romantic person,” Hartley says.

“So does that mean I have to serenade you in order to court you?” Julian asks and Hartley smiles and shakes his head.

“No, you’re doing well already,” Hartley says and they get up to head out and before they leave they catch sight of something above them and look up.

“You have got to be kidding me, it’s not even December, why is there Mistletoe up already?” Julian says.

“Oh just kiss me,” Hartley says and lays one on him.


End file.
